Two types of airbag module systems are in common use. One such system is designed for driver protection and is normally mounted within a steering wheel. Accordingly, its size and position are relatively fixed.
Passenger side airbag modules present a more difficult problem. This is due to the fact that many front seat arrangements allow for two passengers. Furthermore, the location of the passenger is not as predictable as that of the driver. Finally, in many vehicles such as trucks, the instrument panel may be close to the firewall. Since the airbag module is positioned between the instrument panel and firewall, this produces a space constraint.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a passenger sloe airbag module which is relatively long but thin to permit installation in confined spaces and which allows for controlled inflation of an airbag whereby it has the maximum opportunity to protect the passenger. The manner in which these objects are achieved will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.